Heretofore there have been various types of case processing apparatus provided both for article unloading or uncasing actions and for depositing articles into the cases. In these actions, obviously it is very desirable to have the apparatus function automatically, safely and as rapidly as possible. One problem continually encountered in all case and article processing systems or devices is that of accurately correlating the case input speed or movement to the drive speed and functioning actions of other portions of the apparatus.
Typical prior art patents on article or bottle uncasing apparatus include the structures disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,869 and 3,951,285.
As previously indicated, various control actions and apparatus have been proposed heretofore to improve the speed and operation of article casing and uncasing devices, but yet it is continually necessary to improve the speed of operation of the article processing apparatus, and to improve the speed of operation of the article processing apparatus, and to improve the control functions and adjustability of the apparatus.
It is our understanding that some type of folded cardboard box feed apparatus has been provided heretofore that individually released the box blanks, as for movement to an indexing or stacking station without fully stopping an incoming flow of a stream of box blanks.